Paciencia
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Todos saben que Gokudera Hayato no tiene ni una pizca de paciencia y si juntas a eso falta de sueño y un Hibari cabreado, la explosión puede deslucir mucho sus propios cartuchos de dinamita. TYL 1859. Yaoi. OneShot.


¡Vale! Tengo muchas cosas que decir antes de este oneshot. ¡Primera! Mi primer fic totalmente Yaoi ¡yuju!

¡Segunda! ¿Por qué **1859**? Siempre he sido muy fiel al 8059 y me encanta. Pero acabo de desarrollar una especie de enfermiza fascinación por el 1859. Me resulta una mezcla tan explosiva.

Y ¡tercera! y última; lo de siempre. **Advertencias: Yaoi. Lenguaje soez** (_¡oh, vamos! Es Gokudera_) Y los **personajes** son de **Akira Amano**.

**TYL 1859**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Uno no se reforma, sólo pierde fuerza con el tiempo"_

_**Al Pacino **_

_**(Atrapado por su pasado)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Decir que Gokudera Hayato no tiene ni una pizca de paciencia, sería la obviedad de la década. Pero él lo intenta, de veras que lo hace. Ha probado de todo, desde yoga y técnicas ancestrales de relajación hasta imaginar que cada jodida molesta persona es su adorado Décimo y así no desear estallarles la dentadura con la bomba más terrorífica de su arsenal.<p>

_Y ha mejorado._

Su tiempo de reacción para empezar a proferir amenazas e insultos ha pasado de una milésima de segundo, al tiempo suficiente para dar la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario antes de volar la nueva ala de la base Vongola en la que Tsuna ha invertido tanto dinero.

Pero mientras es una buena idea para cuando el personaje molesto y tocapelotas de turno es Yamamoto o Ryohei que se quedan sin saber qué diablos pasa con el Guardián de la Tormenta; no lo es en ese mismo instante; cuando al que deja atrás es a un serio, frío y maldito amante de Namimori, Hibari Kyôya.

Por Gokudera, el Guardián de la Nube puede irse a la mierda o al infierno; o si es su día de suerte que se vaya al jodido infierno de mierda. Pero él no quiere volver a verlo jamás.

Por supuesto, por muy italiano que sea y lo supuestamente devotos que estos son, dios no le hace ni puñetero caso, por lo que no tarda en oír los pasos resonando detrás de él.

_ Gokudera Hayato, detente en este instante o voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

Pero él decide apurar el paso y recordarse que esa misma mañana le ha prometido al Décimo que no va a armar ningún jaleo, que los Varia están de visita y toda la jodida mafia sabe que no hace falta provocarles demasiado para que se monte un lío de la hostia.

_ ¡Jódete Hibari!

Lo dice mientras acelera ligeramente por el pasillo planeando la ruta de escape más factible.

_ Hervíboro, estoy dándote una orden.

_Y eso ya es el colmo_. Gokudera manda a tomar viento su buena voluntad, los consejos zen de Fon y la mitad de la caja de jodida valeriana que se ha tomado esa mañana para estar más calmado.

Se detiene girándose sobre sus talones, obligando a Hibari a casi derrapar para no llevárselo por delante.

_ ¡Tú – no – me – das – ninguna – jodida – orden! ¿Me has oído bastardo?

Se lo espeta así. Sin ningún amor por su vida ni pizca de sentido común, haciendo que hasta el imprudente de Lambo que salía de una de las salas de ese pasillo se vuelva a introducir en ella sin pronunciar ni una palabra o su típico _estupidera_. Porque puede tener tan solo quince años, pero no está tan sumamente loco como para entrometerse en una de las típicas peleas de la Tormenta y la Nube. En la última Ryohei acabó con un brazo roto y Dino con un ojo morado al intentar separarlos. A Lambo le encanta su brazo como está y por mucho que el estampado de vaca le vuelva loco, no quiere una mancha negra rodeando su ojo. _No, muchas gracias_.

Hibari lo está mirando con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y la camisa morada impolutamente doblada hasta los codos.

_ Estábamos hablando Gokudera Hayato.

Y el mencionado ya está hasta los cojones de oír su nombre completo pronunciado con aquella parsimonia. Aprieta los puños a lo largo de cuerpo para intentar no lanzarse sobre el hombre en aquel instante. Quiere pegarle, hazlo estallar y pegarle de nuevo; pero no sabe como – y ese será el nuevo misterio del universo – se contiene.

_ No. Tú estabas soltando mierda y yo intentado no volarte en pedacitos, eso no es una conversación, idiota.

Eso no es inteligente. Es lo que piensa Lambo desde el otro lado de la puerta al escuchar a Gokudera.

_ Sólo te hice una pregunta.

_ Una que yo no pienso responder.

Gokudera ha llegado esa misma mañana de una jodida locura de viaje a Italia en busca de los Varia. Han sido interminables horas de avión con esos psicópatas ruidosos y no ha dormido ni un puto minuto desde hace, por lo menos, 48 horas.

Y ya puede morirse allí mismo que no piensa mantener esa conversación con Hibari. _Que se joda._ Que se vaya a su mierda de ala en la base y lo deje en paz – al menos – durante todo el siglo siguiente.

_ Lo harás.

Esta vez la Nube lo agarra por la muñeca con fuerza, con una presión implacable y lo arrastra a una de las habitaciones cercanas, que resulta ser una de las salas de juegos y tiempo libre; mientras Lambo se alegra de que no hayan elegido la puerta tras la que se refugia él.

Con la mano aún sobre la muñeca izquierda de Gokudera, tira de él para acercarlo mientras éste lo ve hacer de nuevo el mismo maldito gesto que los llevó a todo este lío de mierda, unos minutos antes cuando él llegaba de su viaje.

_ ¡H-hibari! _ y quiere meterse un cartucho en su propia boca porque el reproche ha sonado como un puto gemido lastimero.

_ Hueles a él_ Gokudera se jura así mismo que no está sonrojándose y que si lo hace es de pura mala hostia, nada que ver con la nariz de Kyôya acariciando su cuello_ te repito la pregunta, Gokudera Hayato. ¿Por qué el olor del hervíboro de Yamamoto Takeshi está sobre ti?

_Y fin de la historia_. A pesar de la vergüenza e indignación que siente, Gokudera logra zafarse del agarre de tenaza que ejerce sobre él para empujarlo lejos, lo cual resulta ser sólo treinta centímetros.

_ ¡A ti que te importa! _ la mirada de Hibari demuestra que, de hecho, le importa. _Y mucho_. Aunque jamás llegue a admitirlo en voz alta.

_ Responde.

_ Jódete, bastardo.

Gokudera gira los ojos porque esa es una réplica exacta de la conversación que les llevó a ese mismo instante y él va a pegarse un tiro si esto empieza a repetirse en bucle. O quizá mejor se meterá en la habitación de Xanxus para despertarlo al grito de ¡Tsuna es mejor que tú!

Hibari da un paso hacia adelante, otro y otro para acabar acorralándolo contra la pared.

_ Quiero saber por qué el hombre con el que comparto cama huele a otro. Y más te vale que tu respuesta me complazca, Ha – ya – to.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Y ¡Mil veces mierda!_ Odia cuando Hibari hace eso. Observarle como si fuera una presa que quiere cazar para devorar lentamente. Hace que le tiemblen las rodillas – más que cuando come la asquerosa comida de su hermana – y sienta que desea rendirse por completo a ese hombre. Y eso le enfurece todavía más, por qué el no es un jodido enclenque pero ahora mismo está demasiado cansado – y extrañamente caliente – para discutir.

_ ¡Eres un capullo, Hibari! Me he pasado unas 11 horas en un avión con una jodida panda de lunáticos asesinos. Está claro que la única persona con la que iba a sentarme era el idiota del béisbol.

_ Eso no explica el olor.

_Va a golpearle. Gokudera va a hacerlo_. Le importa una soberana mierda el título de Guardián más fuerte de Vongola, él va a pegarle y después aullará a la luna en celebración.

_ Me dormí.

La frase sale entre los dientes cuando dobla la cabeza para no enfrentar la mirada de Hibari.

_ ¿Disculpa?

Y ahí está. La paciencia alcanza su límite. _¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?_ Gokudera cree que ya la ha ejercitado para los próximos mil años y el que venga y le diga que pierde los papeles con facilidad no va a necesitar un avión para viajar a Italia, _de eso se encarga él._

_ ¡Nos dormimos! ¡Maldita sea! Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dormía. ¿Contento? ¡Llevaba casi dos días sin pegar ojo!

El grito seguramente ha resonado por cada esquina de la base pero ya da igual porque todos saben que Gokudera Hayato no tiene ni una pizca de paciencia y si juntas a eso falta de sueño y un Hibari cabreado, la explosión puede deslucir mucho sus propios cartuchos de dinamita.

De la garganta de Kyôya sale algo muy parecido a un gruñido, así que cuando Gokudera se aventura a mirarle vuelve a estar acorralado contra la pared y deliciosamente – negará mucho más adelante haber pensado ese adverbio – inmovilizado por Hibari.

_ Nunca más. U os morderé a los dos hasta la muerte.

Como para recalcar su punto clava los dientes sobre el cuello de Gokudera que muerde su labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido.

La perversa sonrisa de Hibari se hace presente mientras lo arrastra de vuelta por el pasillo donde todo comenzó.

_ ¿Qué haces imbécil?

_ Vas a ducharte, quemar esa apestosa ropa y meterte en mi cama. De donde nunca debiste salir.

Decir que Gokudera Hayato no tiene paciencia, es una obviedad. Que Hibari Kyôya es capaz de volarla de un plumazo lo sería todavía más.

Pero ambos piensan que si la falta de esa cualidad los lleva a donde están ahora – enredados juntos entre sábanas, sudorosos y calientes – no quieren saber absolutamente nada de ella.

Por supuesto, son los únicos que piensan eso. Ya que Tsuna preferiría que esos dos tuviesen otra manera de expresar su amor que no incluyera costosas reformas de su base, guardianes heridos cada semana y a Yamamoto completamente perdido después de que en la última reunión Hibari decidiera golpearle con una de sus tonfas en la cara, para enfatizar lo que le dijo un par de segundos antes.

_ Búscate tu propio hervíboro, Yamamoto Takeshi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo. Por favor, dejadme saber vuestras opiniones. ¡Es importante para mí!<p>

A las que os lo preguntáis, no; no tengo nada en contra de Yamamoto ¡todo lo contrario!

¡Gracias!

.

.


End file.
